Cartoon Character Story
Uranimated18's movie-spoof of "Toy Story" Cast *Woody - Tails the Fox (Sonic X) *Buzz Lightyear - Dudley Puppy (T.U.F.F. Puppy) *Mr. Potato Head - Iago (Aladdin) *Slinky Dog - Squirt (Pound Puppies (2010)) *Rex - Wally Gator *Hamm - Pumbaa (The Lion King) *Bo Peep - Amy Rose (Sonic X) *Bo Peep's Sheep - Sheep (Shaun the Sheep) *Sarge - Master Shifu (Kung Fu Panda) *Sarge's Soliders - Po and the Furious Five (Kung Fu Panda) *Andy - Steven Universe *Mrs. Davis - Jane Porter (Tarzan) *Baby Molly - Kimi Finster (Rugrats) *Sid Phillips - Terrence (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) *Scud - Roscoe and DeSoto (Oliver and Company) *Hannah Phillips - Penny (The Rescuers) *Barrel of Monkeys - Chimpanzees (Madagascar) *Etch - Scrat (Ice Age) *Lenny - Brian (Igor) *Mr. Shark - Bruce (Finding Nemo) *Rocky Gibralta - King Louie (The Jungle Book) *Mr. Spell - Baymax (Big Hero 6) *RC - Mater (Cars) *Robot - Nigel (The Wild) *Snake - Larry (The Wild) *Troll Dolls - Trolls *Squeeze Toy Aliens - Bean Scouts (Camp Lazlo) *Chosen Squeeze Toy Alien - Samson (Camp Lazlo) *Combat Carl - Fender (Robots) *Baby Face - Dumbo *Ducky - Reggie (Free Birds) *Frog - Frog Naveen (The Princess and the Frog) *Hand-In-A-Box - Lampy (The Brave Little Toaster) *Janie/Pterodactyl - Futtlershy (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic)/Icty (The Land Before Time 4) *Jingle Joe - Skalk (Khumba) *Legs - Sally (The Nightmare Before Christmas ��) *Rockmobile - Ray (The Princess and the Frog) *Roller Bob - Diego (Ice Age) *Walking Car - Bunga (The Lion Guard) *Burned Rag Doll - Bokkun (Sonic X) *Huge Red Pickup Truck Toy - Maquina (Ferdinand) *Yellow Soldier Toys - Devon and Cornwall (Quest for Camelot) *Sally - Joy (Inside Out) Scenes *Cartoon Character Story - Part 1 Opening ("You've Got a Friend in Me") *Cartoon Character Story - Part 2 The Coast is Clear / The Staff Meeting *Cartoon Character Story - Part 3 Stealth Mode *Cartoon Character Story - Part 4 Dudley Puppy, the Space Ranger *Cartoon Character Story - Part 5 "Strange Things" *Cartoon Character Story - Part 6 Tails and Dudley Fight / Sid (Terrence) *Cartoon Character Story - Part 7 What Will Andy (Steven) Pick? / A Hedgehog Accused *Cartoon Character Story - Part 8 Lost at the Gas Station *Cartoon Character Story - Part 9 Going Inside Pizza Planet *Cartoon Character Story - Part 10 Dudley Puppy Meets Various Small Animals *Cartoon Character Story - Part 11 At Sid's (Terrence's) House *Cartoon Character Story - Part 12 Playtime with Sid (Terrence) *Cartoon Character Story - Part 13 "I Will Go Sailing No More" *Cartoon Character Story - Part 14 Dudley's Leg Cast *Cartoon Character Story - Part 15 Sid's (Terrence's) Window to Andy's (Steven's) Window/Dudley is Fixed *Cartoon Character Story - Part 16 The Big One *Cartoon Character Story - Part 17 "Dudley, I Can't Do This Without You" *Cartoon Character Story - Part 18 Tails Asks for Help / The Rescue Mission *Cartoon Character Story - Part 19 'Play Nice!' *Cartoon Character Story - Part 20 The Chase *Cartoon Character Story - Part 21 Rocket Power *Cartoon Character Story - Part 22 Christmas �� in Andy's (Steven's) House *Cartoon Character Story - Part 23 End Credits Movie used *Toy Story Clip used *Sonic X *T.U.F.F. Puppy *Aladdin *The Return of Jafar *Aladdin and the King of Thieves *Aladdin (TV Series) *The Lion King *The Lion King 2: Simba’s Pride *The Lion King 1 1/2 *Timon and Pumbaa (TV Series) *The Lion Guard *Pound Puppies *Wally Gator *Kung Fu Panda *Kung Fu Panda 2 *Kung Fu Panda 3 *Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness *Steven Universe *Shuan the Sheep *Tarzan *Foster’s Home for Imaginary Friends *Oliver and Company *The Rescuers *Cars *Chowder *Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa *The Jungle Book *Dumbo *The Nightmare Before Christmas *The Brave Little Toaster *Big Hero 6 *The Princess and the Frog *Camp Lazlo *The Wild *Khumba *My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic *The Land Before Time IV: Journey Through the Mists *Ice Age *Ice Age: The Meltdown *Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosuar *Ice Age: Continental Drift *Ice Age: Collsion Coruse *Igor *Ferdinand *Quest for Camelot *Inside Out Gallery Sonic in Sonic X.jpg|Sonic the Hedgehog as Woody Dudley Puppy.jpg|Dudley Puppy as Buzz Lightyear Iago the Parrot.jpg|Iago as Mr. Potato Head Squirt_the_Chihuahua.png|Squirt as Slinky Dog Wally Gator.png|Wally Gator as Rex Pumbaa_in_Timon_and_Pumbaa.jpg|Pumbaa as Hamm Amy Rose Sonic X.jpg|Amy Rose as Bo Beep 1f42b753ff027240df643baa841c3ba86cdec162ac8c374a72c36676afab867d.jpg|Sheep as Bo Peep's Sheep Shifu.jpg|Master Shifu as Sarge ccb5443e5520ba615b8061721bada488.jpg|Po and the Furious Five as Sarge's Soldiers Steven-universe-steven-universe-5.52.jpg|Steven Universe as Andy Davis Jane Porter in Tarzan.jpg|Jane Porter as Andy's Mom Kimi_Finster2.png|Kimi Finster as Molly Davis Terrence.png|Terrence as Sid Phillips DeSoto_and_Roscoe.jpg|Roscoe and DeSoto as Scud PennyandTeddy.jpg|Penny as Hannah Phillips Madagascar2-disneyscreencaps.com-4291.jpg|Chimpanzees as Barrel of Monkeys Scrat.png|Scrat as Etch Large_igorpic.jpg|Brain as Lenny 71423763-2085-4F98-8461-FC6E2C48828E.png|Bruce as Mr. Shark King Louie.jpg|King Louie as Rocky Gibralta Baymax_(Big_Hero_6_Baymax_Returns).png|Baymax as Mr. Spell Martin (tow mater).png|Mater as RC The-wild-disneyscreencaps.com-1407.png|Nigel as Robot Thewild_larry.jpg|Larry as Snake trolls.png|Trolls as Troll Dolls Vlcsnap-00001.jpg|Bean Scouts as Squeeze Toy Aliens Samson.png|Samson as Chosen Squeeze Alien Toy Fender_Pinwheeler.jpg|Fender as Combat Carl dumbo_cute2.gif|Dumbo as Baby Face Reggie_(Free_Birds).png|Reggie as Ducky Naveen.jpg|Frog Naveen as Frog Lampychar.jpg|Lampy as Hand-In-A-Box Fluttershy2.png|Fluttershy Ichy.png|and Ichy as Janie/Pterodactyl Skalk (Khumba).jpg|Skalk as Jingle Joe Sally KH.png|Sally as Legs Profile_-_Ray.jpg|Ray as Rockmobile Diego_ice_age_4.png|Diego as Roller Bob Bunga-image.png|Bunga as Walking Car Bokkun.png|Bokkun as Burned Rag Doll Maquina_Render.PNG.png|Maquina as Huge Red Pickup Truck devon_and_carnwall_by_ohyeahcartoonsfan-d8ndoxk.jpg|Devon and Cornwall as Yellow Soldier Toys Joy_1.jpg|Joy as Sally Category:Uranimated18 Category:Toy Story Movie Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs